Across the Stars
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Universo Alterno. AnakinxPadme. Basado en el Episodio II. "Ésta es una melodía que se cuenta en las estrellas". Inspirado en la canción "Across the Stars".


**"ACROSS THE STARS"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (_Lady Padme Naberrie_)

_Universo Alterno_

_Anakin x Padme_

_**One-shot**_

_Inspirado en la composición instrumental musical "Across the Stars"._

* * *

Los recuerdos aún permanecen en su interior; permitiendo que anhele con cada segundo de su existencia a la persona más importante, que alguna vez tuvo en su vida. Después de su madre. En elsimple vació de las estrellas y de la noche solitaria, puede escuchar la melodía encarnada en un amor que nació, existió y murió en las estrellas brillantes del cielo oscuro. Y así, las voces ciegan su corta respiración agitada.

_"-¿Ani?, Oh, Dios mío, ¡creciste!- su voz resonaba con cierta sorpresaante su presencia, trás diez largos años de separación entre el pequeño niño ahora convertido en hombre._

_-Igual que tú, solo que tu creciste más hermosa...- la voz masculina de su garganta era grave, delicada, con un tibio tinte de deseo en ella; no era la voz de un niño, sino la de un hombre que escondía deseo y pasión en sus palabras."_

Cuando, sus ojos castaños se cubrierón de lágrimas en un mar de memorias perdidas, se envolvió en recuerdos alegres y tristes; el calor de sus suaves brazos alrededor de su figura... el sabor de sus besos y el perfumado olor de su piel, enmarcado, ahora y siempre en su cuerpo femenino.

Era una suave melodía en el silencio, el líquido salado marcó sus mejillas pálidas; todos eran recuerdos de una grave decisión. Todo se perdía en la nada, envuelto en el duro metal de la nave oscura como la noche, donde se refugiaba y una vez más se dejó envolver. Cerró sus ojos para escuchar su _voz._

_"-¿Eres un ángel?- preguntó en su inocencia aquel niño. _

_-¿Qué?- fue la primera respuesta de la muchacha de ese entonces._

_-Un ángel...- repitió vacilando -Escuche a los pilotos intergalácticos hablar sobre ellos, son las criaturas mas hermosas de todo el universo-_

_-Eres un niño muy simpático-"_

Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el infinito de las estrellas; recordando por momentos breves en su ser la sensación de los cálidos besos, y el aroma de su cabello castaño oscuro. Una sonrisa se presentó sobre sus labios, la visión del brillo de sus ojos café cuando pronunciaba palabras de amor en la noche tibia cuando sus cuerpos se unían. Su _sonrisa _encantadora se esfumaba en la oscuridad, como si de una ilusión se tratase... _ahora _estaba demasiado lejos.

_"-Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto- agregó, sus ojos azules destellaron reflejados por la llama del fuego a sus espaldas._

_-No podemos... viviríamos una mentira... ¿Podríamos vivir de esa forma, Anakin?- sus palabras temblaron al declarar la imposibilidad de su sentimientos mutuos"_

Con su mano pálida acarició la mejilla de uno de los bebés que dormitabán ausentes del mundo, suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en las estrellas _una vez más_; sin darse cuenta de las acciones de su cuerpo, una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta caer en las suaves mantas que cubrían a sus hijos. Su corazón perdido, por igual, meditaba. Él estaba lejos ahora, más allá de las estrellas y su alma se fundía con el recuerdo de un cuerpo masculino ausente, un hombre al que tanto amo... Aún podía sentir las palabras cálidas que siempre susurró a su oído en la oscuridad de la noche eterna, escondidos en el lago secreto. Recordó el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos, el amor fundido con la pasión... Era _Anakin y solo Anakin_.

_"-No me mires de esa forma-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Me hace sentir incómoda...-"_

Abrió sus ojos al encontrar un mundo que poco reconocía de su entorno; el sonido del respirador y el dolor eterno en su cuerpo ahora encerrado. Le recordó los acontecimientos sucedidos... _Su cuerpo_ deseo volver a verla y sentir sus brazos sobre él. El consuelo ante todo... _quería_ de nuevo sentir la suavidad de su piel. ¡Era su esposa, la necesitaba de vuelta!, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas secas detrás de aquella armadura oscura; su alma latió necesitada porque aún podía _sentirla con claridad..._ aún estaban unidos por aquel lazo eterno que se formo en la noche que se conocieron y amaron por primera vez... _Ella era lo único importante para él._

¡NO!. Su mente se agitó en recordatorio de quién era ahora; la oscuridad inundó su alma de nuevo bajo un impulso y relajo los músculos de su cuerpo; no... definitivamente _ella no era importante para él,_ ya no más... Ella fue importante para _Anakin Skywalker__..._ no para él, **Darth Vader.**

_"-Este lugar es mágico...-_

_-Lo sé- respondió con pasión antes de que sus labios se unieran con los de ella, y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor... al sentir sus labios por primera vez"._

Despertó en medio de la noche, su cuerpo sudaba y quemaba en su piel; observó a su alrededor perdiéndose en la nada de la habitación vacía; se encontraba en Alderaan... se levantó de su cama con cuidado y camino hasta encontrar la habitación de su pequeña hija. Una hija que muy pronto _no la recordaría más... _Se acercó a la niña y se sentó en su cama, observando como su pecho pequeño se movía con la delicada respiración; la niña era pequeña de piel blanca y cabello castaño rizado... físicamente su imagen pero el alma, era muy parecida a la de su padre. Deseaba que su familia estuviera unida de nuevo... extrañaba a Luke y... a _Anakin._

_"-¿Anakin?-_

_-Aquí...- susurró mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos estar juntos, ésta vez?-_

_-No lo sé...- rodeó con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo. _

_-Anakin... No creo que podemos seguir manteniendo nuestro matrimonio en secreto...-_

_-No te temas, mi amor...-_

_-Anakin...-_

_-Pase lo que pase, Padmé... recuerda que te amo-_

_-También te amo-"._

Lord Vader, poderoso sith y señor oscuro, se encontró caminando en medio de la lluvia del planeta de Alderaan, pero no importaba... su cuerpo hacía mucho tiempo que ya no podía sentir _nada_. Recordó en su caminar las palabras que se pronunciaron de la boca de Bail Organa, minutos antes durante la pequeña "reunión". _"Mi lord... ella murió hace poco..."._ En aquellos momentos deseaba ante todo exterminar a aquel hombre que había ocultado a su esposa en su planeta por casi cuatro años, alejandola de _él._

No quería escuchar palabras ajenas a su dolor; así que se alejó sin dirección o rumbo alguno... Pero, algo lo llamaba a un determinado lugar, rodeado de rosas rojas cuyo delicioso aroma nueva podría experimentar. Un rayo brillante iluminó las palabras escritas en la piedra calisa. Ésta, era la tumba de _su amada.._ el descanzo eterno de Padmé.

_"-¿Qué sucedería si yo algún día murierá, Anakin?-_

_-En ese momento... moriría contigo-_

_-Anakin...- una mirada de reproche_

_-Es la verdad... moriría contigo-_

_-Anakin, no digas esas cosas... si sucede...-_

_-No sucederá-_

_-Todos tenemos una línea de vida, no viviremos para siempre-_

_-Lo sé... y entiendo, pero Padmé... eres demasiado importante para mi, te amo... y no soportaría perderte-_

_-No somos inmortales-_

_-Jamás te perderé-_

La estrella de la muerte, majestuosa arma de destrucción lentamente comenzaba a colapsar cuando los rebeldes enemigos del imperio, finalmente la destruyeron; su cuerpo, derrotado era sujetado por otro cuerpo más fragil y menos fuerte... trato de enforcar su visión detrás de la mascara, observó a su hijo, cargando con él... _tratando de ayudarlo. _Cuando llegaron a un nave pequeña para salir de la estrella de la muerte, su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse má maquina que le daba vida estaba perdiendo su energía y su cuerpo le daba señales de que era _hora._ Con palabras suplicantes le pidió a su hijo que le quitará la mascara. Era su tiempo de partir... pero debía ver a su hijo por primera y última vez.

-Debo salvarte-

-Ya lo hiciste hijo mío, ya lo hiciste- una sonrisa suave se distinguió en su rostro -Dile a tu hermana... que tenías razón acerca de mi...-

-Padre...-

En la distancia escuchó la voz de su hijo, pero una fuerza lo rodeó, llevando su alma a un lugar cálido y diferente; entonces comenzó a percibir el perfume de rosas que tanto amo años atrás... _hace mucho tiempo..._

_-Bienvenido... mi amor-_

_-Padmé-_

_-"¡Anakin!"- escuchó la alegría en su voz._

_-Estamos juntos nuevamente...-_

_-Juntos... por siempre-_

_-Más allá de las mismas estrellas- unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon y ambos se perdieron en el infinito._

_-_

_-_

_"Está es la melodía escrita en las estrellas, que cruza cada luz en el infinito...  
una historia de amor, una historia de eternidad...  
más alla de las estrellas, por la eternidad."_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **escribí esta historia mientras escuchaba_"Across the Stars"_ tema compuesto por John Williams para el Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones, y dedicado en exclusiva a la pareja de Anakin y Padmé. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y no olvide reviews constructivos!.

Atte: Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Escrita:** _Martes, 16 de Abril del 2002  
_**Rescrita:** _Viernes, 20 de Octubre del 2005._

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes creados para la saga Star Wars son míos, pertenecen a George Lucas. Ésta historia no tiene fin de lucro, es solo mero entretenimiento.


End file.
